Detained Wings
by Cupa T
Summary: The Dragon Oath of Loyalty was of top priority to all dragokind. Once that life was saved by another, it would take the equal amount to finish off the debt. Arlian had this intention the reason for her assistance at Ansem's Castle; but, something else was getting in the way of that mindset.
1. Prologue: Fallen from Hope

The air around the dragon was burning! Its body was burning! Every second the burning intensified as if it was descending to hell! Why?

Its wings; It tried opening them but that only made things worse- no! They were literally burning off! It struggled to shake off the fire, but that only helped the fire travel more!

Soon, the turbulence picked up. Eventually, the dragon felt its life seeping away from its grip as the burning feeling exasperated with the rush of the wind picking up!

Suddenly, the dragon's head felt an excruciating pain! The fire died a bit as the dragon's body realized it was on the ground, if only for a short while. It felt its body giving up as the pain culminated to a sudden blast!

The dragon let out a ear- wretching shrill that slowly turned into a girl's cry as she felt her life dying with the flame.

The sky began to awaken into a warm, illumination of pink and blue with the sun rising in front of her. The floor pavement lit up with colorful arrangement as her cyan hair began to lose its luster.

Truly, the girl never thought a scene like this was ever to be seen again as she slowly drifted off...


	2. Chapter 1: Uncalled Distance

Nothing. I couldn't feel my muscles, or anything for that matter. All I could feel was just the empty numbness. Not only that, but I couldn't make out anything to know where I am; all I can see is just darkness.

But, if I still have sense over what's happening, then… am I not dead? That fall, the burning feeling, the crash landing; they, combined, are good enough to end any life. But not mine. Not that I'm complaining, but…

Why- how, in Gaia's Name, am I not dead?!

Suddenly, the sound of faint, fast beeping surfaced through my ears. I felt a cough doing the same as I slowly opened my eyes; light blasting down from where I face. Oh geez, does it burn my eyes!

That's when I also came to realize that I was in some sort of bind, or the feeling of, around various parts of my body. Struggling, I turned my face to the side, but froze when I heard a silenced voice.

"Oh, gracious miracle; She's responding!" The voice sounded relieved, yet shocked. Nevertheless, did it sound gentle and careful, somewhat soft, as if the person was afraid to tread firmly on his voice.

Peering my head towards the direction of the voice with little success, I opened my eyes again, and could barely see what was going on. Blurry. All I can make out were two white blobs, one slightly thinner than the other, and with a yellow top, while the thinner one of which was approaching me.

Oh shoot, one was towards my way!

I was struggling to move away, but failed miserably and painfully. "Ungh," I winced, trying my best to curl in pain; but failed due to being constricted. What is up with that?

"Careful, ma'am! Don't move too much, 'less you'll risk harming yourself more, and removing the bandages!" The voice went, more cautious and alerted this time. So, I'm wrapped in bandages, huh? I felt, what I would assume to be hands, gently turning my wrist. I felt something funny moving from them.

I opened my eyes to meet better vision than last time. At this point, I realized the beeping occurred less faster; but still fast nonetheless. I noticed the person who was tending to me a bit clearer. _He_ had a slight elder look with solid green eyes, and soft blonde hair, all while in some sort of white coat.

Something in my dreary gaze must've caught him off guard as he looked shocked, and said something under his breath, but soon recovered. He turned to the other person who was on the far side of room, and said, "Lord, if you may."

I struggled to tilt my head a little to see this "Lord" approaching this way. With a better look at him, he is no less younger than the other; but slightly taller and bulkier than the other, as well. His hair is just a bit more solid yellow than the other's, as well. He, too, in the same white coat.

As he finally made his way to me, I finally got a look at his eyes. So… intimidating. A set of black holes surrounded by red and orange piercing into my dreary, and now petrified, lavender ones. I wanted to look away so bad; yet, something told me I shouldn't worry too much about considering him as a threat…

This whole time, I never notice the two, mainly this "Lord," examining me, until he gave a concerning "hmm," and finished, "Just as I suspected..." low and with much hidden concern.

"What's the problem, sir?" The other wondered. With a hesitant motion, the lord guy trailed a hand on my forehead. Suddenly, my body felt incinerated and incredibly heavy. I let out a shrieking yell as I desperately tried to flail, and remove his palm, which wasn't there anymore.

This course of action only made things _much_ worse. My body felt the insufferable burning like before, and that beeping noise got more obnoxiously faster! "What's happening to her, Sir?!" I barely heard the elder cry as I was in that much pain!

Struggling to find comfort in myself, I couldn't take this anymore! Ripping whatever was binding me, I began tossing and turning, holding myself through the incineration. Muffled noises was all I could make out from my screaming.

My claws digging through the fabric material I was on until flat out clawing it several times. The burning feeling suddenly went to my back in an instant: it was the pain from before- as if this wasn't enough!

Strong gripping was around me, but I shrugged it off, arching my back as the pain exasperated! Tears licking my hands as they were slammed on my face; trying to cover my crying face, but it only made it feel very horrifying, as even my own claws barely scratched the surface of my skin!

"AUGH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" I struggled through burning tears. It felt just like last time, only this time I might just die here!

A few seconds afterwards, and it felt to be dying down from a mumbled chant. Soon, my muscles began to feel allayed, alongside the burning.

I felt my claws shortening, while my body returned to its normal state-... no… scratch that; it was starting to get a little colder. Despite such, it was much needed than previous conditions.

Slowly drifting into slumber, and I was able to make out sound again. Through most of the talking, I only made a few phrases, such as "She seems to be influenced by a virus," and, "It'd be a good solution for her to stay within our supervision for the time being..."

But all was too jumbled and covered by the slumber that was about to slap me cold. The last thing I noticed was the beeping. It was going incredibly slow in a peculiar rhythm, just like my…

What was it, and was that thing mimicking my heart beats?


End file.
